A user may, for example, use a web browser on a user device to display a secure web page. Prior to the secure web page being displayed on the user device, the user device may request and receive a certificate from the web page server associated with the secure web page. The user device may authenticate the certificate to verify that the secure web page is from the web page server and that the web page is not associated with a third party device that is attempting to intercept information being sent to the user device.